Precious Objects
by sevensages
Summary: Shuichi is always complaining that Yuki loves his laptop more than him... But there just might be a good reason why. Who could stand Shuichi for so long? And maybe the laptop isn't the only object of his affection.
1. Chapter 1

"You dont know what youre doing," Yuki mumbled warningly to the boy that was humming an unknown tune loudly in front of him.

The pinky fuzzball in question smiled in response. "It'll be fine Yuki, don't wor--" A series of loud noises interrupted him, followed by the smell of something burning.

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly and he ran out of the room. "Nooo! my food!!"

Yuki calmly closed his laptop and massaged his temples. He sighed. Another day, and still no writing... stupid moron. He then heard a stream of angry curses from the kitchen, and then very loud whining.

His headache roared in protest as he stood up to clean the younger male's mess. When he reached the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Shuichi crumpled on the floor, holding something that was badly blackened, and was acting as though rocking it back and forth would fix it.

The blonde man, now used to the boys wild antics, merely picked him up by the scruff of his shirt, and tossed him unceremoniously onto his butt in the living room. The fluff whined and latched to Yuki's leg as he made to go back into the kitchen.

"Aw Yuki, why are you so mean? Couldn't you just have asked me to get up or something instead of throwing me out?"

"No." yuki blandly stated.

"Well couldn't you say 'good job for at least trying to cook, Shuichi'?"

The blonde managed to get back into the kitchen, half dragging to kid with him. "Good job Shuichi... you completely trashed my fucking stove."

Shuichi looked around Yuki's leg at the slightly smoking stove. "oh... um.. sorry?"

The writer's hand twitched, wanting badly to sock the singer in the face. "I told you to stay away from my cooking area, didnt I? Last time you almost chopped your finger off... I thought you would listen to me."

Shuichi frowned and stood up. "I didn't do that bad though did I? I have all of my fingers still, and the cake isnt that burnt. see?" He held out the charcoal black lump to show him.

Yuki's hand twitched again. oh the temptation...

"It's awful. Now get out so I can try and clean up yet another one of your disasters."

The pink-haired boy pouted for a moment, then yelled "Fine! I'll leave!" His demeanor changed instantly yet again. "But can you say you love me for trying? pleeeeeeeeease?"

Yuki remained silent for a few seconds. "i..."

Shuichi froze in anticipation.

"... think that is the worst cake ever made." He slipped a hand under the cake and pushed it upwards into Shuichi's face. The singer made a muffled yelp of surprise and gaged on a bit of the cake that got into his mouth.

Yuki took advantage of his momentarily choking roomate and shoved him back out of the kitchen. The boy ran to the bathroom, yelling in between coughs, "Your so mean and cruel Yukiiii!

The writer turned back to the stove and began cleaning up the mess, reminding himself to call Tohma to tell him to get him a new stove... and take it out of Shuichi's pay...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter up, college is trying to strangle me... Ok here it is, enjoy!

A few days after the stove incident, Yuki was still pissed at Shuichi. To the singer's dismay, he had been given the cold shoulder ever since; Yuki wouldn't look at him, not even to give his signature "fuck off" expression that he too often received.

His cries of protest fell on deaf ears as he was denied access to his lover's bed. Once again the fluff was sent grumbling back to the couch in the living room, without so much as blanket to cover him up. After many sleepless hours, and trying to find a comfortable position, the dark sky started to lighten. Shuichi had just started to doze off when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Noooo" he mumbled from in between his arms that were trying to block out a ray of light that had found its way to his eyes.

He heard a voice coming from the other side of the front door. "Yuki! Wake up my darling! I have a gift for you!"

Shuichi sat up quickly, his hair fuzzed and spiked in odd positions. He recognized that voice instantly. His thoughts turned dark and jealous, as his producer continued to knock on the door.

The singer's thoughts were halted as he watched the door to Yuki's room open, and the writer himself appear and pad across the living room to the front door, scratching his stomach absentmindedly.

The very moment he opened the door, Tohma flew in and hugged Yuki. "Good morning Eiri! Did you sleep well? You look pale, are you ok?" He felt the writer's forehead. Shuichi glared daggers from the couch.

Yuki pushed his hand away, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

Tohma smiled widely and put a hand on his hip. "I brought you your present!"

Eiri stuck his head out of the front door for a moment. When he closed the door, he looked back at the producer of N-G. "When did you get it?"

"Yesterday, right after I got off the phone with you. Do you want me to have it brought in now?"

Yuki nodded quickly. Curiosity rose in Shuichi's mind. What did he get my honey? He spoke up "What did you get him Tohma-san?" He attempted to sound happy instead of jealous.

Both Seguchi and Eiri turned around. The shorter blonde didn't seem to have noticed him when he came into the apartment, and he said innocently "Oh sorry Shindou, I didn't see you there." His Cheshire smile widened, "I see you are barred from Eiri's bedroom again, as you should be after the horrible incident he told me about between you and his stove." He giggled loudly and turned his full attention back to Yuki.

Shuichi's face reddened in anger. While he was lost in thoughts filled with throwing his boss off a building, the two blondes across the room muttered and turned towards the kitchen. Though Shu wanted to know what they were doing, he didn't move because he was too consumed with cursing at his boss in his head.

After a few moments, they reappeared and headed back towards the front door. Yuki's face was expressionless, like most of the time, but Tohma was all smiles. He placed his hand on the small of Eiri's back as they walked through the door, and smirked back at Shuichi as he shut the door with a snap.

The pink haired boy rose instantly and ran to the window, opening it quickly and sticking his head out of it. He looked down and saw a big truck in the parking lot below. On the side of the truck was a picture of a couch and a chair, and the name of a store which Shuichi didn't doubt was a furniture store. He saw two men propping an oven onto a dolly and pushing it over to the elevator.

"Oh..." He understood now. "Tohma got him a new stove." He grumbled. "Oh how sweet of him." He closed the window and waited for the two to get back.

They returned a few moments later, with the men and the oven.

While the men from the furniture store pulled out the destroyed stove and set in the new one, Tohma sat next to Yuki in the love seat opposite from Shuichi's predatory perch on the couch. He glared jealously as Tohma laughed happily and placed his hand on Yuki's leg when the writer said something obviously very amusing.

This action was too much for Shuichi and he flew over to the two blondes and sat in Yuki's lap, hands around his neck, and glared at Tohma. "Hands off, boyfriend stealer!"

Tohma was about to say something when he glanced at Yuki and stopped. Shuichi also looked at him, and gulped. A vein was pulsing on his temple and he was giving Shuichi the best death glare he could muster. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Shuichi looked offended and pointed at Tohma while looking at his lover. "He's totally flirting with you! He can't do that because you belong to me!" He hugged Yuki possessively and stuck his tongue out at Tohma. Something flashed behind the producer's eyes, but he watched for Yuki's reaction.

"I belong to no one, you stupid brat, I'm not an inanimate object." The writer shoved Shuichi off of his lap, making him fall, for the second time that week, onto his butt. Shuichi got teary eyed.

"Are you saying you love him more than me?" He sniffled slightly.

Yuki stuck a foot in his face, pushing him back on the floor, "When the fuck did I say that? Now go away you nuisance, before you piss me off even more." He fished around in his pockets for something, while Seguchi giggled silently at Shuichi.

The fluff's eyes lightened, despite Tohma laughing at him. "So you mean you do love me more?"

Yuki made a noise between a huff and a growl. "Hardly." He finally found what he was looking for. His face darkened as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. The pack hadn't even been opened, but it had been completely smashed when Shuichi pounced on him. His hand twitched as he settled his glare back to the pink haired one.

The writer stood up and towered over Shuichi. The pink-haired boy shrunk back… "Y-Yuki…?"

Eiri had just stretched his hand out slowly, as if to grab for the boy's neck and strangle him. The look on his face confirmed this theory.

When his hand got within inches of his jugular, Shuichi ducked and held his hands over his head, while squeaking quickly, "Wait Yuki! Wait, please! I'll buy you another pack, no a whole box of them!" He winced and shrunk farther away.

Yuki's hand stopped its path of death, and watched the boy cowering before him. Shuichi peered from between his arms cautiously, making sure his neck was safe, then scooted slowly for the door, where his shoes were thrown.

"O-ok Yuki, I'll be back soon ok?" He kept a close eye on his lover's hand that was still outstretched, and hurriedly put on his shoes. "And don't worry, I have money for it, I'll get it out of my bank account, ok?"

Yuki was silent for a moment as Shuichi fumbled for the doorknob behind him, then he stated with steel in his voice "If you aren't back in an hour I'll kick your little ass."

The singer nodded quickly and almost fell over in his haste to get out.

There was a short silence as the blondes listened to Shuichi running down the hall. After a moment or two, Tohma blinked and put a finger to his lips with an innocent look.

"Oh my…"

Yuki turned back to Tohma and sat next to him again. "What now?"

Seguchi's Cheshire smile reappeared, "Eiri, how exactly did he say he was paying for your cigarettes again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! College is maniacal right now and I haven't had the chance to post this, even though I've had it done for ages. Gomennasai minna-san! Don't kill me!

Anyways... ducks head Heres the third chapter... Enjoy!

Shuichi slid to a stop in front of the nearest convenience store and nearly knocked over an old man in his haste to get inside.

"Cash register guy!" He squinted at the man's name tag, reading his name. "Kazuo!" The man jumped quickly, looking startled to be addressed by this pink-haired boy. The fluff in question pushed everyone in line out of his way and jumped on top of the counter, pointing at Kazuo with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"I have run a great distance to find a store with someone like you to assist me in my perilous task. You are going to help save my life, and if you are quick about it, I will even let you help me murder a famous celebrity!" He straightened and laughed maniacally.

Kazuo, along with everyone else in the store, was stunned into silence at the boy's declaration. Shuichi was oblivious to their astonishment as he continued laughing loudly.

He jumped off of the counter and stared at Kazuo seriously, putting on a weird accent. "Will ye serve?"

The man backed away slightly, but nodded. "Don't hurt me. Just tell me what you need and leave."

Shuichi looked at him, almost maniacally. "I need a box of cigarettes, please."

Kazuo blinked and froze for a moment. "That… that's it???" He fell over. "I thought you were going to KILL me!"

"Aw lighten up! I wouldn't hurt anyone!" He gave him a wide smile holding out his hand. "Cigarettes please, I don't have much time left." He looked worriedly at the clock.

The man stood up quickly. "What brand do you want?"

The smile slid from the pink-haired boy's face. "Brand? What do you mean what brand? Aren't they all the same?"

He man shook his head slowly and pointed to the large rack behind him, which carried a hundred-odd brands of cigarettes. Shuichi sunk to the floor.

"Oh no! I don't even know what brand of cigarettes my boyfriend smokes!" He crawled to the nearest person to him and pulled on their shirt with a pitiful look on his face. "Do you know what kind of cigarettes Eiri Yuki buys?"

The woman looked down at him. She was an elderly lady. "Yuki, dear? I'm afraid I don't know an Eiri Yuki."

"Did she just say Eiri Yuki??!" A group of girls had just walked up from the back of the store and were looking around everywhere to catch a glimpse of the golden-haired god. One of the girls had just looked down and noticed Shuichi on his knees, who was looking up at her. He froze as her eyes widened once she recognized him.

"Oh my god... Shuichi Shindou?!" All the girls looked over instantly and gasped, moving closer, inch by inch, with gleaming eyes that so often adorn ravenous fan girls.

"Crap" the pink one thought. He looked hurriedly at Kazuo again. "Please... any brand!" He threw his bank card on the counter with pleading eyes. He could feel the girls drawing nearer behind him slowly, like a pack of wolves cornering their prey.

Kazuo dropped a big box of Newports on the counter and swiped Shuichi's card. "Pin please." Shuichi's fingers moved in a flurry before he finished his sentence. He waited while the pin number processed.

A girl had just tugged on his shirt slightly. "So are you Shindou-kun?"

Shuichi turned around and backed into the counter, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead. "Um yeah. Hahaha." He scratched his head. "Hey if you guys can wait a few minutes I'll give ya autographs. Is that ok?" The girls squealed and nodded fervently.

He showed a peace sign. "Okaaaaay!" At that moment he felt another tug at his shirt and turned around quickly, striking a ridiculous karate pose, before noticing it was Kazuo, holding his card out to him with an awkward look.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no money in this account, sir."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAAT!?!?!" He snatched the card and looked at it fearfully. "There must be a mistake, I just got paid the other day! I can't be broke!" He looked back at Kaz with a terrified expression. "Can you try again?"

Kazuo shook his head. "I'm sorry, it won't make a difference."

The fluff began to whine loudly. "But he'll KILL me!" He heard some whispering and then the shuffling of feet. He looked around and saw the fan girls walking away.

"H-hey! Didn't you want my autograph?"

One of the girls glared at him. "Oh please, you don't even have any money. You aren't Shuichi Shindou." They all made for the door of the store.

Shu looked shocked for a moment, then a familiar glint showed in his eyes.

Uh oh….

He yelled at the top of his lungs. "How dare you say I'm not me! Of course I'm Shuichi Shindou. Look!" He pointed at himself and stuck out his tongue. "I'm the lead singer of Bad Luck and lover of the uber sexy Eiri Yuki, and I'll prove it!" His demeanor changed and he closed his eyes and began to sing the first verse of Rage Beat. When he finished he glared victoriously at them.

"HA! You can't deny who I am now!"

The entire store had fallen silent. If anyone hadn't already been looking at him before, everyone definitely was now. The fan girls' eyes had widened once they saw that he was the real deal.

One of the girls gave an ear-piercing screech and launched herself at Shuichi. "Get him!"

Shuichi, who had become pretty fast after adapting to the wild antics of fan girls, jumped quickly over the counter, and the girl ran into its side, knocking candy everywhere. Shu grabbed Kaz and pulled him down, looking at him frantically with an army helmet on his head that had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Listen Kaz! I really need these cigarettes. My life hangs in the balance!" He grabbed the other man's shirt and shook him, almost violently.

"I c-can't just give them to you!" Kaz looked like he was about to be sick.

The fan girls had started clamoring over the counter with evil glints in their eyes.

Shuichi looked up fearfully. Realizing he wouldn't be getting the cigarettes from Kaz, he gave in.

"So be it! I bid thee farewell soldier!" He stood up quickly and did a salute, jumping back over the counter, avoiding the rabid girls. He threw himself out of the door and zoomed down the street, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

The crazy girls pushed out of the store, hoping to chase after him, but there was no sign of the pink ball of fluff anywhere. Whining slightly, they walked away, their unpaid items in hand.

Kazuo would have called them back to pay for their things, but he had fainted a few seconds earlier, a normal reaction from meeting Shuichi Shindou for the first time…..

Meanwhile...

Yuki sat listening to Tohma drabble on about anything and everything, tapping his finger against the arm of the couch and glancing constantly at the clock. He glared menacingly as the hour interval he had given Shuichi passed by.

Tohma noticed Eiri's silence and looked at the clock as well, smirking slightly to himself. He placed his fingers against the other blonde's jaw and pushed until he was looking at him once again.

"Do you need something to take your mind off of those cigarettes, dear Eiri?" His eyes glinted mischievously as he jingled his car keys.


	4. Chapter 4

"La li ho!" Quote from my favorite pink-haired singer! I'm sorry for not writing in so long, college starting was insane, and certain incidences over the summer prevented me from writing, or even finding the inspiration to write, so gomen for that. I pwomise I'll make it up. I'm currently slaving over my next chapter, even going so far as to skip my homework to do this, so you better love mwe. This chapter will be done soon, and I promise, the next item on my path of destruction may lead Yuki to kill Shuichi. ONLY I KNOW! GWAHAHAHA! xvictory posex

PS Hiro will be making an appearance in this next chapter. Poor Hiroshi, welcome to my world of chaos!! evil glint in eyes


End file.
